Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, a server management application may be designed to allow a user to configure management settings on a server to which it is connected. Other software applications may be designed to allow a user to manage data files on a web server. For instance, the application may allow a user to upload, modify or delete data files stored on a server.
Typically, applications such as server management applications and content management applications establish communication links to the server so that changes made using the application can be propagated to the server. Each application creates its own connection, which may be limited to certain protocols or may be limited by an inability to transmit encrypted information. Furthermore, allowing for multiple connections from a variety of different applications may create additional security risks.